Acheri in the Bush
by fliplv
Summary: When the Charmed Ones discover that a being is attacking children they must stop it. Not only for the children of San Francisco, but also for Wyatt.


Acheri in the Bush  
  
-Spoiler  
The Charmed Ones face another being that seems to be affecting children somehow. Not only this, but also this being seems to be after Wyatt when Phoebe gets a premonition about him. As if this wasn't enough, Paige performs the same spell to find true love, as did Piper and Phoebe years before, since Paige begins to think she can never find true love. She only does this because she is blinded by her sadness and loneliness for that "special someone". Until things begin to go terrifyingly out of hand. Obsessed, a man stalks her and witnesses her and her sisters do magical feats. He then uses this against Paige in order to make her do anything he wants, including marriage, in order to keep their secret as it is.a secret. -End Spoiler  
  
-Opening  
The show begins as a little girl, as old as five, is quietly sleeping in her darkened room as she begins to hear muffled giggling in her hallway. The giggling continues until she wakes up and realizes that it isn't just in her dreams. She quickly gathers enough will to go see what is making that sound and she slowly creeps to her door. She slowly eases her head out into the hallway. She looks left and right, but sees nothing. Just as she was going to turn around and go back to bed she hears giggling once again and turn back to the hallway. Peering out, she sees a little girl that appears to be the same age as she is, giggling and skipping up and down her hallway. This seemed to be nothing at first until she realized that the girl she was looking at appeared to be glowing a light blue glow. Slowly the puzzled girl found the glowing stranger harmless and began to skip along with her. Oddly enough her parents hadn't seem to hear any of these giggling noises as they began to get louder into laughter. The two girls continued to laugh as they skipped about, the glowing girl continued to keep her face out of sight of the other. Finally the little girl began to wonder who this glowing stranger was. She stopped the girl and tapped her on the shoulder trying to get the glowing girl to turn around. The glowing girl finally turned around and showed the other, her dark red glowing eyes and fangs. In her parent's room, a high-pitched scream is heard. At an instant the girl's parents jump out of bed and headed into the hallway as they found their little girl on the floor shaking vigorously, in a seizure-like manor, as foam began to escape from her mouth. Her parents began to get hysterical as her mother falls to the floor and starts to cry trying her best to bring her daughter back to cautiousness. Her father goes to the nearest phone and calls for an ambulance, while he does this he could here a crying in the background as his wife realizes that her daughter isn't responding. While all this occurs the same glowing girls peers through a window and watches the girl's parents. She then closes her eyes and disappears as individual parts of her begin to disintegrate into smoke and drift into the wind. -End Opening  
  
-Opening Credits -End Opening Credits -Start Beginning  
The show opens that same night as Paige lies in her bed looking at a scrap book she had made over the years contemplating on the many loves that she's seen around her, Piper with Leo and Phoebe with Jason. Deep in her mind she still hadn't gotten over Glen, and just the thought of that married slimeball, Nate, made her gag. She began to get frustrated to the point where she thought she would need a magical solution. Without thinking of any magical backfires, she got out of her bed, and quietly walked towards the attic trying her best not to wake Phoebe or Piper. When she entered the attic she made sure that no one would come upstairs by locking the door behind her. She walked over to the book and began to flip through the pages looking for a spell that she had seen before, "To Attract Men". She read the necessary ingredients and spells and prepared the cauldron. She wrote down all the things she was looking for in a man; honesty, kindness, and to be handsome.  
Paige began to say the spell, "I conjure thee, I conjure thee, I'm the queen you're the bee, as I desire so shall it be. She dropped the paper into the cauldron and a small explosion occurred. She then quickly put all of the things away. When she reached and unlock the door to go back to her room, she heard rustling on the other side. Paige thought that this could be Piper or Phoebe, and in a panic, she orbed back down into her bed just as Phoebe opened the door to reveal no one was there. Catching her breath, Paige began to relax in her bed with a smile on her face thinking that she will have a nice guy to look for in the morning.  
  
Later that morning Piper is found making an extravagant breakfast as she listens to the morning news. Piper lays down various foods such as, blintzes, scrambled eggs, crisp bacon, sausage patties, and sausage links. As she continues she could barely hear the news spoken in the background and continues to go back and forth from the kitchen to the dining table passing Wyatt every time. Although Wyatt didn't seem to notice her constant traveling between rooms since the news and the newswoman reporting the latest news breaking events distracted him. The newswoman reported that another child was found with a horrifyingly life threatening disease. The thirteenth child in a set of children, it seemed that a new child became ill everyday. The significance to these children is that they contracted diseases that are uncommon to the San Francisco area. Only Wyatt noticed this and seemed to want to remember it as though there was more then was let on.  
As Wyatt continued to find interest in the news, Piper continued to walk back and forth as if there was no end, until Paige came down to wish a good morning and have a nice breakfast before going to her new temp' job. At an instant she noticed the wide spread of food that was displayed before her, and she fell in shock. Paige was surprised at the amount of food there was and the amount of care and preparation that was obviously put into it. At that time Piper was in the kitchen carrying another dish and walked into the dining room when she saw Paige.  
"Mornin' Paige." Said Piper in a cheery voice. Paige could see the radiance and happiness that illuminated from Piper, the kind of happiness that she hadn't seen in a long time, not since Leo had become an Elder. Paige tried to honor this and relish the moment that she could see a smiling face on Piper as she sat down to enjoy the various treats that awaited her.  
"Morning Piper." Replied Paige  
Although Piper didn't even seem to notice the fact that Paige said good morning too. When Piper saw that Paige was beginning to start breakfast without her or Phoebe she immediately interrupted Paige from feeding herself.  
"Paige you should really wait for Phoebe, I mean it's just sorta nice if the family was here together enjoying a nice breakfast." Said Piper sternly  
Paige realized this and quickly withdrew her fork back down to her plate, but something also seemed to bother her. Something in the way Piper said, "The family was here together" as if Leo wasn't included in the family. Although this bothered her terribly, she tried to control her feelings and her hunger in order to wait for Phoebe to come downstairs. Finally Phoebe immerged from around the corner and entered the dining room with a cheerful disposition. Still in her sleeping wear, Phoebe could see Paige sitting at the table and Piper walking towards a chair as orbs of light appeared next to her. Wyatt orbed his booster chair and himself to the place along side Piper. Phoebe continued to walk in until she too noticed the wide spread of food before her, and just like Paige, she was also shocked wondering what the special occasion was. Both Paige and Phoebe had the same things on their mind but only Phoebe said it first.  
"What's the special occasion?" Asked Phoebe with a questioned face and a have cracked smile.  
"Oh, no special occasion," answered Piper "I just thought that we deserved a really nice breakfast instead of rushing and having cereal." Continued Piper.  
"Ooooooook." Said Phoebe as she sat down to the table. Immediately Paige began to eat the food that lay before her. Then Phoebe began, then Piper although Piper first began to feed Wyatt before herself. Piper began a conversation. "So Paige, what are you doing today?" Asked Piper  
"Well I'm working over at the San Francisco Medical Center as a receptionist." Answered Paige  
"That's nice," said Piper "would you like some more eggs Phoebe?" Continued Piper while turning to Phoebe  
"Yes please." Answered Phoebe  
"Could someone pass the bacon?" Asked Paige When she said that Wyatt looked at the bacon and blinked. Suddenly that same dish was orbed across the table to Paige. Phoebe, Paige, and Piper were surprised and began to lavish Wyatt with praise and attention. As Piper continued to cover Wyatt with attention Paige took two strips of bacon and ate them quickly, finishing as a result of this. Paige still had the same thought in her mind about Piper's choice of words and this set off Phoebe's empathic powers. Phoebe waited until Piper went into the kitchen in order to try to talk to Paige about her feelings.  
"Ok Paige, spill, I'm feeling insecurity from you, what's wrong?" Asked Phoebe in a forceful voice  
"Well it was something Piper said earlier about the family being here together, as if Leo wasn't apart of it." Admitted Paige  
But before Phoebe and Paige could continue with their conversation Piper walked in, in order to eat her own breakfast.  
"What's wrong honey?" Asked Phoebe  
"What are you talking about?" Said Piper trying to cover up her true emotions as much as she could.  
"Come on we can see that something was bothering you a mile away. You have to remember we're you're sisters, you can't really hide anything from us." Answered Phoebe  
"Well, I just keep recalling all the things that's been happening. I mean first I lose Leo and then he suddenly comes back, and it's just hard for me to try and live without him especially when he constantly orbs in like he's been doing. Then the demons and everything that's been happening to Wyatt, I just can't believe how everything bad that could happen is happening. I'm really scared that something might happen to Wyatt. I just really don't want to lose him too." Says Piper as she gradually starts to cry.  
Phoebe and Paige could now see what has been going on through Piper's eyes. They weren't sure what to say to try and reassure Piper that everything was going to be ok, but they didn't want to leave Piper without at least trying.  
"Piper, you know in life that something's might not go as you planned, and usually they're for the worst. Except for Leo's, his was for the better, and we know how you feel about Leo we all miss him, but it's not like you're never going to see him again. He'll always be watching over us you know, watchin' our back. He'll be watchin' over Wyatt too and he'll never let anything happen to him, and we'll never let anything happen to you either." Says Paige doing her best to try and make Piper feel better.  
"Thanks Paige I really needed that." Piper said.  
Phoebe knew that Piper was feeling better because she could feel it using her empathic powers, and this made Phoebe feel even better. Even though Paige didn't have any empathic powers, she could still see that Piper was feeling a lot better. Not only did this make Piper feel better, but this also made Wyatt feel better. This was shown as Wyatt began to laugh and jump up and down in his high chair.  
"Does that make you feel better too?" asked Piper to Wyatt as she giggled a little.  
Both Wyatt and Piper continued to laugh.  
"Well I guess I should go now, bye Piper," says Phoebe as she gives Piper a hug "Oh bye Wyatt, you're soooooooo cute, cute, cute." continued Phoebe as she moved towards Wyatt to give him a big kiss.  
Once Phoebe touched Wyatt's cheeks with her hands she instantly got a premonition. In her vision she saw Wyatt being attacked in the attic by a glowing little girl. Then she was brought back to reality as she tried to keep her premonition a secret from Piper. She only did this so that Piper wouldn't start worrying about it. As she ran upstairs to change while Piper continued to eat her breakfast. Paige stayed downstairs to help Piper put some of the used, dirty dishes into the kitchen. Phoebe quickly changed and wanted to go upstairs into attic. As she opened the door her cell phone rang, it was Elise on the other line.  
"Phoebe, I need you to come in right away, you've just gotten another bag of letters." Said Elise on the other line  
"Ok, I'll be right in." Replied Phoebe.  
Just like Phoebe's luck she wasn't going to be able to check in the Book of Shadows to see who this being could possibly be. With frustration she walked out of the attic closing the door behind her, and walked down stairs. When she reached the first floor she could still see Wyatt jumping up and down in his high chair while Piper began to read the paper while she continued to eat. With a final farewell Phoebe said goodbye to both Wyatt and Piper and headed towards the door with her purse in hand. In this hurry she almost forgot Paige. Paige quickly orbed herself in front of Phoebe just before she reached the door. They both went out the door towards Phoebe's car while Piper was left behind to read and eat her breakfast.  
Later that afternoon, over at the San Francisco Medical Center Paige could see doctors frantically going up and down hallways and stairways. The phones were quite tranquil so she wasn't sure exactly what to do. When she sat there she saw a group of doctors with one doctor that seemed to stick out of the crowd. That same doctor noticed Paige sitting at the receptionist desk, and at that instant he fell in love. He eased out of the talkative group of doctors and moved towards Paige. He then began a conversation with Paige. Paige was instantly taken by his charming appearance, and wanted him all for herself. "Hi I'm Josh, You must be the new receptionist." Said Josh, the doctor, as he introduced himself.  
"Hi I'm Paige, nice to meet." Said Paige trying her best not to make a  
fool of Herself.  
They continued their conversation for about another ten minutes until finally Josh decided to ask her out on a date.  
"Well, I know we've only been talking for a couple minutes but I'd like to know you a little better, maybe you'd like to get some dinner tonight?" Asked Josh  
Although Paige desperately wanted to go with Josh she remembered about the spell she cast earlier this morning. She desperately wanted her personal life and magical life as far away from each other as possible. She decided to decline his offer in hopes that she may find another handsome guy later in the day.  
"You know, I don't think so, I'm sorta involved with someone right now." Replied Paige trying her best not to sound rude.  
"Well that's ok." Said Josh trying to hide his embarrassment, not to mention his disappointment.  
When he said that the phones began to ring uncontrollably, and they had to stop their conversation. Paige continued to try to catch up with all the phones that have been ringing as she over hears two of the nurses talking about what's been going on. When she hears one of them say that the hospitals been completely swamped because of the quarantine, Paige's attention was immediately taken and she had to ask them questions.  
"Hey, um I may not be a nurse, but I do know that hospitals rarely get this busy. What's going on around here?" Asked Paige.  
"Haven't you seen the news lately?" Replied one of the nurses to Paige's question, sounding sarcastic.  
"There's been an epidemic around here. Kids have been getting disease that shouldn't be contracted around here." Said the other nurse "Until they can figure out how these kids have been getting these diseases they're putting them under quarantine." Continued the nurse.  
"Wow, I can't believe it," replied Paige "You're saying that all of the kids that have gotten these diseases are over here?" Finished Paige  
"Ya, they're all here only because this was the closest hospital to all of the kids. They're too afraid to let the kids go to the proper hospital because they think that they might spread the diseases even faster." Said one of the nurses  
"Ya, but what's even stranger was that there were thirteen kids, and it all started thirteen days ago. It was as if there was another kid found everyday." Continued the other.  
"Wow I can't believe it," said Phoebe "those poor kids."  
Over at The Bay Mirror Phoebe had just finished answering her sixth letter when she decided to have a little soda. She left her office and saw a gaggle of people at one desk. She was curious enough to go over and see what was going on. She saw all of the people ooing and awing over a photo of a little baby being held by a woman. Phoebe could hear people saying how adorable and beautiful the baby was.  
"Joanna, I haven't seen you in a while, when did you have your baby?" asked Phoebe  
"Oh hi Phoebe, I had her four months ago." Answered Joanna  
"She's such a beautiful little girl." Said Phoebe  
"Thanks, she is isn't she, Robert and I love her with all of our heart. Lisa's our whole world now. It's kinda funny how your priorities change after you have a kid huh?" Said Joanna  
"Ha ha, I know what you mean." Answered Phoebe  
When they finished talking Phoebe felt more hungry then thirsty and decided to go out for lunch. She thought that it would be nice if Paige, Piper, and Wyatt were there too so she took out her phone and called Piper telling her about lunch.  
"Paige, do you want to get some lunch?" Asked Phoebe  
"Sure, there's nothing really going on around here," said Paige "is Piper commin' too?" Asked Paige  
"Well I still have to call her, but I'm sure she'll say yes." Said Phoebe  
They then ended their conversation by telling each other that they'd see each other later. Then, Phoebe dialed the number for the manor, and began to talk to Piper.  
"Hi Piper, would you like to go out for lunch?" Asked Phoebe  
"Sure, are you gonna just come over and pick us up?" Replied Piper  
"Ya, and then we'll just go over to the Medical Center to pick up Paige." Said Phoebe  
They concluded their conversation as Phoebe continued to walk outside. After Phoebe picked up Piper and Wyatt they headed towards the Medical Center. Whe she arrived She could see Paige just answering the last bit of phone calls. Piper walked beside Phoebe as she bounced Wyatt as she walked. Paige saw Piper and Phoebe, and Phoebe and Piper could see Paige. When Phoebe and Piper got to Paige they began to talk.  
"Well, are you ready to go, I'm starving" said Phoebe  
At that moment the hospital doors flung open as a team of doctors came rushing in with a baby in a stretch bed. Paige, Phoebe, and Piper watched in surprise as they saw a little baby foaming at the mouth followed by a man and woman. Phoebe recognized the woman that followed the baby. The woman was Joanna and apparently the man that followed next to her was Robert, her husband. Phoebe couldn't imagine how this woman turned from a girl that was on top of the world to a woman who was found in the worst possible situation. She decided that they might want to be alone so she decided not to confront Joanna until they found out what had happened. For a second she thought that she heard a faint giggling coming from the sliding door. Phoebe turned around towards the door and saw the exact same glowing girl near the door that she saw in her vision. What she noticed was that the doors wouldn't open as if she was a ghost, and that no body else could see her. The glowing girl wasn't interested in the little baby in the stretcher or even Phoebe, the whole time that she was there she watched Wyatt that was being held by Piper. Phoebe noticed this and turned to Wyatt and then turned back to the glowing girl to make sure that Wyatt was the one that she was looking at. Phoebe soon realized that her premonition was going to happen soon. Phoebe continued to watch her until she disappeared into smoke being blown in the wind. The smoke then seeped through the sliding doors going outside.  
Phoebe decided not to mention anything to Piper or Paige until they got something to eat. They all decided to leave before anything else could happen. When they headed towards the sliding doors Josh, who was watching Paige the whole time, saw Paige with this group of women. When he saw Paige leave he immediately thought of a ruse in order to break away from the group of doctors he was with in order to follow Paige. "Um, I just got paged by Diana she said that Melissa was feeling a little under the weather and didn't know what to do. She wants me to go home right away." Said Josh in order to get away from the group of doctors. They all accepted his excuse and wished that his daughter would feel better soon. Apparently Josh was already married to a woman named Diana, and also had a little girl named Melissa. Josh saw their car just drive off the Medical Center territory, and with out any of the women's knowledge, he secretly followed them to the restaurant with his car. When Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were sat down at the restaurant they didn't notice Josh, just a table away from them.  
As Piper, Phoebe, and Paige ate at the restaurant Phoebe kept thinking about the glowing girl she saw at the hospital and about her premonition. Until finally, she confessed to Paige and Piper about her premonition, she began by telling them everything about her premonition. She then told them about the ghost-like little girl she saw at the hospital. They soon realized that they had to leave quickly and try to find out what this being was. They all realized that they needed to protect Wyatt more than usual now that there was something after him. They finished their lunch and left for home, but before they got a chance to leave Josh, the doctor, grabbed Paige. In surprise, Both Paige and Piper were shocked and in turn activated their powers. Orbs suddenly surrounded Paige and Josh as Piper froze the entire restaurant. When the orbs subsided Josh realized that everyone seemed to be frozen around him, everyone except Paige, Piper, Phoebe, Wyatt and himself. He was startled and shocked as he backed up against a man unfreezing him on contact this in turn unfroze the rest of the store. When Josh bumped into the man at the table he fell over on to a waiter carrying a tray full of food. This created a domino affect throughout half of the restaurant. In all the chaos Josh was trapped as he saw Phoebe, Piper, and Paige try to sneak away. In all of the craziness Josh yelled from the top of his lungs "Wait, please go out with me!" yelled Josh despite the humiliation. Josh eventually got away just in time to watch them drive away in Phoebe's car. He recognized this car because it was the same car that drove away from the hospital. Without even trying to clean himself up he got into his car and started to drive towards them, in an insane manner, trying very hard not to be seen but still not lose them. When the Charmed Ones arrived the Charmed Ones parked in front of their house. Josh saw the house they went into, and to keep himself from being seen he parked right across the street from the house after they had been inside for ten minutes. Josh continued to sit there for about fifteen minutes as he waited for his move towards Paige. When Paige, Piper, and Phoebe arrived they all raced towards the Book of Shadows. Phoebe started to look through the book, while Piper cradled Wyatt in his arms. Paige smiled over Wyatt and began to make happy googly sounds in order to make him laugh. Paige thought that since Phoebe confessed about her premonition than she should be able to confess about her spell. "Piper, Phoebe, I have something to confess," Paige began "I cast a spell this morning, to "Find a Man" "What?!" said Piper "Haven't you thought about the personal gain factor!" said Piper in a stern voice. "I wasn't thinking," said Paige trying her best to explain why she did it "I was just really jealous with you and Phoebe. I mean Phoebe has Jason and you have Leo. I just feel like I have no chance with men. All the guys I meet are either to good to be true or complete slimeballs." "Paige you have to realize that all the relationships Phoebe and I have didn't come easy, I mean all the things that Leo and I had to do ALONE, could make you sick. We had the worst time, the elders tried to stop us from being married even though they encourage marriage." "I'm really sorry, I realize it now" Said Paige "because I think that the personal gain factor just kicked in. You know that guy at the restaurant, he was the same guy from the hospital." Ended Paige "I think he may be obsessed with you, that must be the personal gain factor." Replied Piper While this occurred Phoebe continued to flip through the pages. While she flipped she began to say something under her breath. "We'll just have to fix that after we save Wyatt." Said Phoebe under her breath. Just as she said that she found what she had been looking for, she then began to read it. "Hey guys, I think I've found it." Said Phoebe The instant she said that Paige, and Piper, carrying Wyatt, got up and walked over to the book as they began to read along as Phoebe read it aloud. "Kino Acheri," began Phoebe "Kino Acheri was a beautiful little girl from Central Asia, her nickname was Little Cherry Blossom because she was the most beautiful girls in all of Asia. She was known best for her beauty until she turned six where she gradually contracted Leprosy. When she was ten she grew to be the most ugly girl in all of Asia, and was constantly teased and mistreated by all of the people in her village especially the children. Everyone treated her badly except for her mother. Acheri eventually got so tired of it that she ran straight up the closest mountain in her village. It is said that she comes down every one hundred years to find fifteen children to plague with disease. After the children die, Acheri captures their souls and carries them up to the mountain with her in order to play with them for the next one hundred years when the souls eventually wear down and become lost." Said Phoebe as she finished "Wow, she seems really specific though" said Paige "Ya," said Phoebe "that's only because she plagued our great, great, great, great Aunt Sylvia with Small Pox. It also says that she's immune to a witch's powers and spells, and can only be stopped by a show of true strength." Said Phoebe "I don't know how to stop her." Phoebe said "Well it said true strength right?" said Piper "Well it must mean the power of three I mean that's the greatest strength I know." Concluded Piper When she said that Paige, Phoebe, and herself could hear hissing sounds from the window behind them. They turned around and all three of them could see smoke seeping through the cracks. "How could we see her now?" asked Paige "Because it wants to be seen, because it wants Wyatt" said Phoebe as she looks down towards Wyatt. Not only could Paige and Piper be able to see the smoke seeping through the window, but so could Josh. Apparently he was watching the house very closely. As soon as he saw this he began to get out of his car when he remembered that he kept an old throw away camera from his glove compartment. He jaywalked across the street; he found that the door was hard to open as it was locked. As this was going on Acheri continued to formulate from the smoke. She then slowly floated towards Wyatt and the charmed ones. She looked about five years old, because that was the time in her life where she looked the most beautiful. Despite the beauty of her Wyatt still put up his force field around himself and the charmed ones. The floating ghost's eyes flashed a bright red and the force field suddenly disappeared. The Charmed Ones began to chant in order to protect Wyatt. "The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free." Chanted Paige, Phoebe, and Piper. They continued to chant trying their best to hold off Acheri. They found that this wasn't working. Piper soon realized that she was going to need help if she wasn't going to be able to fight against Acheri using her charmed powers. "Leo," Piper cried "Leo, please help me, we need your help" continued Piper in hopes that it will reach Leo somewhere up there, but there was no answer. Knowing this she decided to try and call on Chris. "Chris," Piper cried louder "Please help, Wyatt's in trouble!" continued Piper, but just like Leo, Chris didn't answer to her loud cries into the skies. "I guess we're on our own." Said Paige. At that same time Josh rammed his way through the front door and searched the house first the living room, then the study, dining room, kitchen, then basement, where he finally deduced that Paige must be somewhere upstairs. As he continued to search for them the charmed ones were in the attic facing Acheri. " You are not going to take my baby" Yelled Piper  
She said this even though she, herself, was terrified that such a little girl could have such power, just a little girl. Phoebe and Paige also felt this, and just like Piper, they both faced Acheri.  
"We won't let you take Wyatt" Said Paige and Phoebe both.  
All three of them stood in front of Wyatt surrounding him in order to protect him. Acheri saw this and began to get angry, she exploded into a large blue light that covered the entire room, all but Wyatt's little corner.  
Josh saw the flashing light and distant cries, he ran upwards towards the attic where the blinding blue light emanated. He slowly opened the door and the light shot through the cracked door and covered all of the walls in the house until the entire house was blue. The light was so blinding Josh became slightly blind. When the light died down the charmed ones lowered their arms from their face in order to see if Acheri was still there. Josh also regained his sight and glimpsed at the floating girl in the attic. She was no longer blue but a fair white. The charmed ones looked at her in surprise wondering what was going to happen next. Acheri looked sad as she floated above the ground, she looked down at the ground and small tears began to fall from her face. The sight of a loving mother doing everything she can, even face down disasters in order to save her child. Acheri hadn't seen this in many millennia's. As she continued she slowly lowered herself down to the grown and began to stand there. Josh continued to watch as he noticed another gust of wind blasting from the windows banging them and shaking them. The charmed ones and Wyatt noticed that the wind was coming from the window behind Acheri. Acheri began to float again and turn around to see a gust of smoke seeping in through the window. The smoke began to materialize into an older woman about thirty or so. She had the same white glow as Acheri and slowly floated towards Acheri. She stopped three feet away from Acheri as she too began to cry. The strange new woman began to speak in a dead language. Paige wanted to know what was going on so she quickly thought of a spell to say in order to understand the conversation. Paige held Piper's and Phoebe's hand and began to recite the spell.  
"Ancient words by ancient tongue, listened by the ears that rung, limited to comprehend, from now on we understand." Paige cast the spell on Piper, Phoebe, and herself in order to understand what the two beings were saying.  
Their ears began to glow a bright blue and faded back to their normal color. At that instant they began to understand the dead language that the two creatures spoke.  
"Mother," Acheri began "I am so sad"  
"Little Cherry Blossom," said the mother "I have been searching throughout the Earth for you. I have devoted the rest of my life and afterlife to try and save you and bring you home. When I was told of your journey towards the mountain I ran after you in order to find you."  
Acheri continued to tear in the moment as her mother looked at her with relieved eyes. Josh kneeled by the door and took pictures of the beings in front of the charmed ones until he ran out of film. After he ran out of film all he could do is watch from the sidelines.  
"Mother why was I cursed with such a disease?" Asked Acheri  
"Daughter you must know that life does not go just as planned," answered Acheri's mother "people must overcome obstacles in order to be great in the world. People must do this in order to show strength, resilience, and power."  
When Acheri heard this she raised her head in order to look at her mother in the eye. Acheri continued to listen, doing her best to comprehend what her mother has been saying to her.  
"You must understand Little Cherry Blossom that everyone must face these difficulties sometime in their life." Said Acheri's mother  
"Yes, but why was I meant to face these difficulties at an age like mine?" Asked Acheri  
"You were blessed with magnificent beauty, the higher beings must have wanted to test you, to see if you were capable of handling life as those who were unfortunate than you." Answered the mother  
"Mother!" Yelled Acheri her voice echoed through the walls of the attic and through the halls of the Hallowell Manor. The echoes through the house made the walls shake and clatter as old photographs of the past fell to the ground. The ghost-like being, Acheri, rushed towards her mother giving her a large embrace, the moment the touched a large explosion of light beamed from them. This made Phoebe, Paige, and Piper, not to mention Josh cover their eyes in protection from the blinding light. When the light died down, the charmed ones could now see that the two beings, Acheri and her mother, were now submerged in completely white light. As the charmed ones, and Josh, slowly opened their eyes in order to watch the two beings slowly opening their eyes after their embrace, looking into each others eyes. Hand in hand, Acheri turned to Piper, Paige, and Phoebe and began to speak her ancient language.  
"Thank you," Acheri said in gratitude "because of all of your courage I am now able to rest in peace in eternal light" continued Acheri  
"I must also give you my undying gratitude," said Acheri's mother "Without you, Acheri would have never been able to see the courage and love that she has been longing for. Finally I have found Acheri, and finally we can return home." Said Acheri's mother  
"Because of you I will no longer need to trap souls, and as a sign of appreciation I will lift the curse I cast on the children I have met." Said Acheri  
At the hospitals all of the children began to wake up from their slumbers and began to gradually come into consciousness. The nurses rushed over towards the quarantine and were in shock to find that all of the children were out of their comas including Lisa, Robert and Joanna's baby.  
With those final words Acheri and her mother, still hand in hand, turned around towards the window. The charmed ones, and Josh, continued to watch as both Acheri and her mother gave a final laugh and giggle as they turned into two balls of white, shining, light. The light lofted quickly around the charmed ones and then shot through the window up towards the heavens. The charmed ones contemplated on this site and began to treasure their moments together with Wyatt. They began to laugh and make googly noises towards Wyatt, making him laugh. Josh stunned by the site, still remembered why he had come. He grabbed a stray piece of paper from his pocket and a pen from his shirt pocket, and began to write a note. When he finished he then slipped it under the attic door and quickly ran down the stairs out through the door making a loud slam. When the charmed ones heard this, they instantly wondered what that was, and thinking on their feet they quickly looked out of the attic window. They saw Josh scampering across the street to his car making sure no one had seen him. Before he got in his car he took one last look towards the attic window when he saw the charmed ones and Wyatt looking down at him. When he saw them he quickly got into his car and began to drive away at a moderately high speed.  
"Oh my God, that was Josh" said Paige  
"Ok, so now we got another problem," began Piper as she tried to fill Phoebe in to the news that she apparently didn't listen to "Paige cast a spell to find a man, and it backfired on her." Ended Piper.  
"Oh my God we have to do the reversal spell." Answered Phoebe  
Paige hadn't listened to any of Piper or Phoebe's conversation because she immediately headed towards the attic door. When she reached the door she happened to see a scrap of paper precociously lying on the floor.  
"I think there's more to it." said Paige  
This grabbed Piper's and Phoebe's attention immediately turning towards Paige's direction. Paige began to walk towards Piper and Phoebe as she began to read the note aloud.  
"Paige," began Paige "I came to your house, I can't live without you, I want you now, but your making it hard when you dumped me. I remember what happened at the restaurant, and now I have proof that you're into some kind of magic. I took pictures of you and your sisters with these weird things in your attic. I have one proposal, if you don't marry me tonight, I will send the photos I'll develop to every newspaper in the San Francisco area, exposing you and your sisters. I'm not going to stop until I have you for my own, forever. Love (Now and forever) Josh." Concluded Paige  
"Yup, that's the backfire, now he's obsessed with you" said Phoebe  
"I'm really sorry, I didn't know that it would turn out like this." Explained Paige  
"That's ok honey, I mean if he just took the pictures just now then he hasn't developed them yet" said Phoebe  
"But it's not gonna take him long to do that" said Piper  
"Ok we can fix this, we have a reversal spell that can fix it." Said Phoebe  
They quickly walked towards the Book of Shadows and began to flip through it. They found the "To discourage a lover" spell and began to prepare it quickly. Piper sat Wyatt down on a cushion on an antique couch. When they finished Phoebe began to make a troubling sound revealing that they needed a lock of Josh's hair in order to reverse the spell. Paige didn't find this as a problem, and used her powers to call on a lock of Josh's hair.  
In Josh's car there was a stray hair on the passenger's seat. Orbs of light began to surround the stray hair and disappear. Josh noticed this out of the corner of his eye, and took his eyes off of the road. Seconds later car horns blared all around him as he began to swerve his car all over the road. He then turned his attention back to the road regaining control and, looking more confident and angry, increasing his speed just a little in search of the nearest place for photo development. Paige had her hand held out and orbs began to appear in her hand as a single hair appeared. The orbs disappeared and the charmed ones could then continue their reversal spell. They added all the ingredients into the cauldron. As Paige wrote down all of the things she wanted in her boy friend: honesty, kindness, and handsome. She began to say the reversal spell.  
Paige recited, "Your love for me shall be no more, make your feelings only pure, look upon another face, theirs will mine now replace."  
After she said that she dropped the paper into the cauldron, and a small explosion occurred in the cauldron as Paige quickly jumped out of her seat in surprise.  
In Josh's car, red orbs appeared coming out of his heart and into the sky. Josh didn't notice that because he was too preoccupied by the fact that he wasn't sure what he was doing. He stopped his car in the parking lot of the nearest pharmacy and had to think for a minute. He looked out of the window trying to figure out what time it was and what he was doing.  
Paige instantly remembered the camera Josh mentioned in his note, and thought to call for it. She shouted from the top of her lungs as she flung her hand, palm face up, in front of her, thinking about Josh the whole time. She had to try three times in order to finally find a camera in her hands. Josh didn't notice these orbs of light surrounding his camera because the camera was inside of his glove compartment. Paige wasn't sure if this was the correct camera. "I'm not sure whether this is the right one." Said Paige "Here, give it to me." Replied Phoebe When Phoebe's hand touched the camera she immediately gasped and got a premonition. In her vision she saw Josh searching all through her house, then her vision leaped into a distant future of Josh looking through the barely open attic door where he took out his camera. Then Phoebe's premonition ended and Phoebe came back to reality.  
"This is the right camera." Said Phoebe with slight confidence  
Eventually, Josh decided to drive home forgetting about why he was  
driving.  
Later that night Paige was found sitting in the study (Living Room) watching the fire she had made. Small embers of the throw away camera could be found smoldering in the fire, blackening and burning because of it. Piper was looking for Paige, with Wyatt in her arms, and found her in the study. Piper wanted to talk to her about today. Piper walked towards Paige and set Wyatt in a crib where he could play with his toys. She then eased herself on the couch sitting next to Paige she began a conversation.  
"Paige," began Piper "I want to talk about today" finished Piper  
"You don't have to say anything, I know I screwed up, and I'm sorry" said Paige, jumping to the conclusion that she was going to be scolded even further.  
"No Paige, I want to tell you something that happened way before we found out about you," said Piper "The spell you cast today was the same spell Phoebe and I cast a couple years ago"  
Paige sat there a little surprised. Paige thought that Piper would never do anything as reckless as that.  
"It was a while back when I use to work at "Quake" and Phoebe made the spell and convinced me that it wouldn't be for personal gain," began Piper "She was so excited that she put the spell in the Book of Shadow before we even cast it. We got the same backfire that you got, and it terrified me. It terrified all of us, even Prue, because they were two strong men that wanted nothing but Phoebe and me. I just didn't want you to feel and suffer that, like we did." Finished Piper  
"Wow, I would never think that you would do that. But, I'm really thankful that you told me what happened, and that you cared about me enough to tell me why." Said Paige  
"Paige, of course I love you, you ARE my sister and nothing will change that. You will always be apart of the family, and you will always be loved." Said Piper  
"Thanks." Replied Paige  
Paige took a deep breath and then they began to hug as a sign of love and friendship as they gazed into the fire. Meanwhile at the San Francisco Medical Center Phoebe could be found sitting in the waiting room. She sat several feet away from the quarantined center where the children stayed. Eventually a couple and a baby came out of the quarantine, it was Robert and Joanna holding Lisa. Robert held their precious baby in her arms as she looked down upon Lisa. Robert held Joanna closely as he too began to tickle Lisa. Phoebe could see the love that emanated from them as they left towards an elevator. Robert and Joanna were too preoccupied with Lisa to notice Phoebe, but this was the way Phoebe wanted it. Phoebe didn't want either of them to know she was there, thinking that they might want to be alone with their child. As she saw the elevators close Phoebe looked down and sighed a sigh of relief, then she slowly lifted her head looking towards into the sky as she gave a relieving smile. -End 


End file.
